Digital lighting technologies, i.e. illumination based on semiconductor light sources, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs), offer a viable alternative to traditional fluorescent, HID, and incandescent lamps. Functional advantages and benefits of LEDs include high energy conversion and optical efficiency, durability, lower operating costs, and many others. Recent advances in LED technology have provided efficient and robust full-spectrum lighting sources that enable a variety of lighting effects in many applications. Some of the fixtures embodying these sources feature a lighting module, including one or more LEDs capable of producing different colors, e.g. red, green, and blue, as well as a processor for independently controlling the output of the LEDs in order to generate a variety of colors and color-changing lighting effects.
Virtual lighting fixture catalogs are often utilized as a means for browsing through an offering of lighting fixtures, such as LED-based lighting fixtures. Such catalogs are often organized based on lighting fixture families. A user may select a lighting fixture family and browse categories of lighting fixtures within that family. For every category of lighting fixture, one or more pictures or descriptions of lighting fixtures within that category are presented. The user may select the pictures or descriptions of the lighting fixtures to obtain additional information regarding the lighting fixture.
Although existing lighting fixture catalogs enable a user to locate existing lighting fixture designs, they may suffer from one or more drawbacks. For example, lighting fixture catalogs may not enable a user to identify one or more suitable lighting fixtures through virtual manipulation of a lighting effect. Also, for example, lighting fixture catalogs may be limited to a fixed set of lighting fixtures and not enable selection of a unique lighting fixture by a user. Existing lighting fixture catalogs may suffer from one or more additional and/or alternative drawbacks.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide methods and apparatus related to a configuration of a lighting fixture that optionally overcomes one or more drawbacks of existing approaches.